CHAINED UP
by PetrichorWu-96
Summary: Yoongi yang terbelenggu dan Leo yang membelenggu. Ia hanya memerlukan sebuah pengakuan. Dan sebuah jawaban atas arti dirinya. BTS & VIXX Fict. LeoGa. TaekGi. Crack Pair. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**"CHAINED UP"**

 **Jung Taekwoon & Min Yoongi**

 **VIXX "Leo" & BTS "Suga"**

 **THIS IS YAOI**

 **WITH MATURE CONTENT**

 **DON'T LIKE? JUST FUCK OFF FROM HERE**

 **YOU'VE BEEN WARNED BABY...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chained Up**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Drap.. Drap.. Drap...

Shoooot...

Blash!

"Yaaaa! Yoongi hyung! Good job!"

Pemuda cantik bersurai hijau kotor ini menoleh kala namanya dipanggil. Mendapati pemuda lain dengan senyum menawan yang terlihat melangkah menghampirinya.

"Shit! Untuk apa dia kemari!" umpatnya pelan.

Melangkah menuju bola basket yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai lapangan indoor itu, pemuda milky skin ini terlihat berusaha menghindari si tampan yang mendekatinya itu.

Tap

"Hey! Where you gonna go heum?"

Menahan lengan si cantik di hadapannya, pemuda tampan bersurai brunette ini melebarkan senyumannya. Menatap kedalam manik sipit Yoongi yang tampak tak suka.

"Lepaskan aku Kim.. Aku sedang tak berminat untuk bermain-main denganmu..." desis Yoongi dingin.

"Eiii.. Calm down hyung.. Aku hanya ingin mengobrol kok.. Tidak lebih..." ujar pemuda Kim itu tenang. "Lagipula..."

Mendekatkan wajahnya pada pahatan cantik dihadapannya. Memenjarakan sepasang netra tajam yang mempesona itu dengan tatapannya.

"Melihat pemuda cantik sepertimu berkeringat adalah hal yang sayang untuk dilewatkan..."

Dan sebuah kecupan tiba-tiba pun diberikannya. Tepat pada sudut bibir si cantik yang sukses membuatnya membola.

Buagh!

"Beraninya kau menciumku! Kau pikir kau siapa Kim Taehyung?!"

Pemuda tampan bernama Taehyung itu tersenyum. Sedikit meringis memegangi perutnya yang terasa nyeri akibat pukulan si mungil di hadapannya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang padamu.. Ughh.. Aku.. Tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu dan menjadikanmu milikku.. Min Yoongi hyung.."

Yoongi mengusap kasar wajahnya. Menatap tajam Taehyung yang meringis diatas lapangan. Melangkah cepat menuju kursi pemain dimana tasnya berada disana.

"Kau takkan pernah mendapatkan aku idiot.. Kau justru membuatku berada dalam masalah..." desisnya pelan.

Ding

Bunyi ponsel membuat pemuda manis ini mengalihkan antensinya. Merogoh sakunya dan menarik keluar benda tipis persegi panjang yang tersimpan apik disana. Membola kala melihat sebuah pesan yang tertera pada layar itu.

"Shit!"

Dengan cepat, Yoongi berlari. Mengabaikan Taehyung yang memanggil namanya.

Tujuan pemuda manis ini hanya satu.

Sebuah mansion dimana si pengirim pesan berada.

.

.

.

Cklek

Suara pintu yang terbuka itu mendominasi seisi mansion mewah ini. Yoongi melangkahkan kedua kaki kurusnya perlahan. Menyusuri ruangan-ruangan mewah yang ada.

Hanya satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan tempat megah itu sekarang. Mengerikan.

Meskipun didominasi oleh barang-barang antik nan berkelas, namun tak dapat dipungkiri, pencahayaan temaram dari lampu kristal yang ada justru membuat si cantik bermulut pedas ini sedikit mengusap tengkuknya.

Ia tidak pernah suka berada di tempat ini jika bukan untuk sesuatu yang penting.

Menaiki undakan tangga dengan perlahan, kedua manik sipitnya menatap sekitar dengan waspada. Seakan menjaga keselamatan dirinya dari terkaman hewan buas.

Berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor dengan berbagai macam lukisan tua yang tergantung dengan apik pada permukaan dinding menuju sebuah pintu besar yang terletak diujung lorong.

Belum sempat jemari lentik pemuda cantik ini menggapai pintu, papan tebal itu terbuka dengan tiba-tiba. Membuatnya terlonjak dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kau baru pulang... Yoongi-ya?"

Suara dingin itu menyapa indera pendengarannya. Membuat jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat dan darahnya berdesir hebat.

"Tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.. Sayang?"

Tersentak pelan kala suara itu kembali menyapa pendengarannya, si surai hijau memberanikan diri menatap sepasang manik cokelat gelap dihadapannya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

Tidak! Ia adalah Min Yoongi. Ia adalah pangeran es sekolah. Ia takkan kalah hanya karena pemuda tinggi bersurai legam di hadapannya.

"Aku main basket tadi.. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bermain?"

Mendorong kasar si tampan nan dingin di hadapannya, Yoongi pun melangkah memasuki ruangan yang ternyata sebuah kamar mewah nan luas itu.

Mengabaikan seseorang yang melihatnya dengan sorot mata tajam seakan membunuh, pemuda manis ini sibuk menyimpan tas dan jas sekolahnya. Sampai tiba-tiba-

Brugh!

"Akhhh!"

Dengan gerakan yang teramat cepat, si tampan merengkuh tubuh si manis dan membantingnya keatas ranjang. Mengukung tubuh mungil itu diantara kedua lengan kokohnya. Menatap tajam manik sipit yang terlihat panik dibawahnya.

"Kau sudah berani membohongi aku? Min Yoongi?"

Yoongi meringis. Pinggangnya terasa nyeri. Meskipun ranjang yang ia tiduri kini begitu empuk, namun gerakan si tampan yang tiba-tiba dan kasar tetap berimbas pada tubuh mungilnya.

"Aku tidak berbohong hyung! Setelah menyelesaikan kelasku aku bermain basket di lapangan indoor kampus! Hanya itu!"

Pria dingin ini menggeram rendah. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis di depannya. Mengikis jarak hingga mereka dapat merasakan deru nafas masing-masing dan hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Kau berbohong... Bau tubuhmu berbeda... Kau.. Berdekatan dengan seseorang di kampusmu tadi.."

Seketika kedua manik Yoongi membola. Berusaha menghindari tatapan si surai legam yang seakan menelanjanginya. Merutuk bagaimana ajaibnya pria tampan itu bisa tahu siapa saja yang mendekatinya.

"Sudah aku duga..."

Menjauhkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan Yoongi. Pria tinggi ini bangkit dari ranjang empuk itu. Berjalan kearah sofa dan duduk diatasnya. Menghela nafasnya pelan seraya menatap kearah jendela yang memunculkan cahaya oranye dari matahari yang tenggelam.

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Melirik kearah si tampan yang terdiam. Mendapati sorot kecewa dari sepasang manik darkchoco tajam itu.

Memberanikan diri untuk bangkit dan melangkah kearah si tampan. Entah mengapa, meskipun ia benci dan tak suka dengan apapun yang bersangkutan dengan pria di hadapannya itu, ia tak pernah dapat lari ataupun pergi.

Seperti terikat dan terkunci.

"Leo hyung.. Mianhae.. Aku.. Tidak bermaksud.. Menyakitimu.."

Leo tetap diam. Menolak untuk menatap Yoongi yang kini bertelut di hadapannya. Mengabaikan jemari lentik yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau tahu pasti aku tak akan pernah berpaling darimu.. Mereka yang mendekatiku.. Aku sudah menolak dengan berbagai cara tapi mereka terus datang dan-"

Grepp

"Aku tidak mau tahu.. Aku.. Tidak butuh segala penjelasanmu Min Yoongi.."

Mencengkeram dagu si manis hingga memerah, Leo menunjukkan seringainya. Tangannya yang bebas menarik pinggang ramping Yoongi. Membuat posisi mereka kian dekat.

"Kau... Akan tetap menerima hukumanmu... Dan menebus kesalahanmu karena telah berani membohongi aku.."

.

.

.

"Akhhhh!"

Yoongi memekik tertahan kala bibir Leo menyapa leher jenjangnya. Mengigit kuat beberapa titik sensitifnya hingga meninggalkan bekas yang cukup kentara.

Meronta kuat namun tak berdaya karena kedua tangannya terikat dengan apik pada bedpost ranjang. Membatasi ruang geraknya daan menghilangkan kesempatannya untuk menghindari si tampan yang murka dan bersiap menyiksanya.

"L..leo hy..hyunghhh.. Ber.. Berhenti.. Aghh!"

Namun seakan tuli, Leo terus mengecup tubuh di bawahnya. Menyesap buliran manis yang mulai membasahi leher yang tak lagi mulus itu.

Jemarinya bergerak apik menyusup kedalam kaus Yoongi. Mencari kepingan merah muda yang mulai menunjukkan eksistensinya itu.

"Nyaaaah!"

"J..Jangan disanahhh! Hyaaaaaah~"

Dengan kuat Leo memilin puncak dada Yoongi. Meremasnya dan memperlakukannya dengan kasar. Membuat Yoongi terisak karena nyeri dan nikmat yang melebur jadi satu.

"B..berhhenti hyunghhh~ Kumohon... Uahhhh!"

"Kau memohon berhenti namun nyatanya tubuhmu menginginkannya.. Berhentilah menjadi munafik Min Yoongi.. Kau itu pelacur.. Kau kuselamatkan dan kupelihara.. Kuberikan kebebasan dan kehidupan... Kau... Adalah milikku.. Asetku!"

"Arrgghhhhhh!"

Yoongi menangis. Hatinya sakit mendengar ucapan pedas Leo. Ia lelah menjadi boneka bagi pria tampan itu. Ia lelah hanya diperlakukan sebagai pemuas hasrat dari pria tampan itu. Ia hanya butuh pengakuan.

Leo menggigit kuat perpotongan leher Yoongi. Begitu kuat hingga mengeluarkan tetesan darah.

"Aku bukan pelacur! Berhenti menyebutku sebagai pelacur!"

Buagh!

Tubuh Leo terjatuh dari ranjang. Mengerang kala Yoongi menendang kuat perutnya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda cantik itu.

"Aku bosan kau perlakukan seenaknya! Aku bosan kau anggap sebagai budak! Aku lelah dengan semua ini!"

Menatap pria tampan itu dengan tajam. Sepasang netra Yoongi tak dapat menghentikan laju liquid bening yang turun membasahi pipinya. Menangis dalam amarahnya.

"Hentikan tangisan menjijikanmu itu! Kau hanya kuizinkan untuk mendesah dan memohon... Seperti yang seharusnya..."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Aku lelah dan aku takkan menurutimu!

Bangkit dari duduknya, Leo pun melangkah cepat kearah lemarinya. Membuka dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang membuat sepasang manik Yoongi membola.

"Baiklah... Min Yoongi, jika itu maumu.. Akan kutunjukkan bagaimana cara berperilaku pada orang yang menyelamatkanmu!"

Ctar! Ctar!

"Argghhhhhhh!"

Ctar! Ctar! Ctar!

Yoongi meronta kala cambukan yang diberikan Leo menyapa tubuhnya. Begitu kuat higga membuat goresan-goresan tipis pada permukaan pakaian yang masih dikenakannya.

Ctar! Ctar! Ctar!

"Uaahhhhhhhh! Hentikaaan! Sakiit!"

"Ini hukumanmu karena berani melawanku!"

Ctar! Ctar! Ctaar!

"Aaarrrggghhhhh!"

"Munafik! Kau memintaku berhenti?! Lihatlah tubuhmu!"

Dengan kasar Leo merobek paksa kaus yang melekat pada tubuh atas Yoongi. Menampilkan dada dan perut yang penuh dengan bercak merah. Terlihat begitu indah di matanya.

"Nyaaaaah!"

Seketika tubuh Yoongi tersentak kala Leo menggigit puncak dadanya dengan kuat. Darahnya bagai mendidih dan ia mulai merasakan sesak pada celana panjangnya.

Leo benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya.

"Putingmu bahkan memintaku untuk menjamahnya Yoongi... Kau begitu munafik..."

Dengan mulut yang terus memanjakan kepingan merah muda milik si manis dibawahnya, jemari Leo mulai bergerak turun. Menyusuri perut, pinggang, dan berhenti pada kancing celana pemuda manis itu.

Membuka dan melepaskannya dengan tak sabar, seketika seringai mengerikan muncul pada wajah tampannya. Melihat milik Yoongi yang mulai bereaksi atas tindakannya.

"Kau takkan pernah bisa lepas dariku Min Yoongi... Kujamin hal itu dengan nyawaku.."

Menyingkir cepat dari atas tubuh telanjang itu. Leo membuka laci nakasnya. Mengeluarkan berbagai alat dari dalamnya dan menjajarkannya dengan apik diatas sisi kosong diatas ranjang.

"Mari kita mulai dengan yang pertama.. Aku rasa barmain-main sedikit akan menyenangkan..."

Yoongi terisak seraya terengah. Tubuhnya terasa sakit dan ngilu. Bahkan untuk sekedar bernafas pun ia merasa lelah. Tak menyadari bahwa Leo memasangkan sesuatu pada kedua puncak dadanya.

Clap!

"Aaarrggghhhhhh!"

"Ah, aku sudah menduga kalau kau akan menikmatinya slut..."

"Aghh.. H..hentikan..."

"A..a.. Kau.. Tidak diizinkan untuk memerintah... Kau itu budak!"

Klik

Sepasang netra sipit Yoongi membola seketika. Menatap horor pada sebuah alat yang terpasang pada pangkal penisnya yang mulai menegak. Sebuah cock ring yang dilengkapi oleh vibrator.

"Lepaskan benda itu brengsek! Apa kau sudah gila hah?!"

Grepp

"Aghhh!"

Jemari Leo menarik kuat helaian surai Yoongi. Membuat pemuda cantik itu sampai harus mengadahkan kepalanya.

"Dengar Yoongi... Berhenti melayangkan protesmu atau aku bisa menyakitimu.."

"Kau memang sudah menyakitiku! Dari awal kau membawaku bersamamu! Kau... Kau adalah iblis! Kau jahat! Lepaskan aku!"

Plak!

"Watch your mouth Min Yoongi... I can break it in two pieces if you dare to say anywords again..."

Kali ini si cantik Yoongi terdiam. Jiwa pemberaninya masih ada namun terkunci oleh rasa sakitnya yang kelewat batas. Leo menamparnya dan hal itu benar-benar membuatnya remuk.

 _'Hiks.. Hiks.. Apakah.. Aku benar-benar tak lagi memiliki arti di mata siapapun?'_

Meraih sebuah vibrator berukuran besar dengan tonjolan pada permukaannya. Jemarinya mulai membawa sex toys itu pada manhole Yoongi yang berkedut lapar. Mengusap cincin merah muda itu perlahan dan menggeram rendah kala merasakan betapa basah dan hangatnya surga itu.

"Aku akan membuatmu hanya mengingat sebuah nama Yoongi-ya... Takkan kubiarkan seorangpun membuatmu menoleh dan tersenyum... Seluruh tubuhmu, adalah milikku.. Tuhan dan budaknya pun tak dapat merebutmu dariku Min Yoongi..."

Slap

"Aaaarrgggghhhhhhh! Keluarkaaaan! Sakiiit! Keluarkaaan!"

Yoongi menjerit sekuat yang ia bisa. Menarik kedua tangannya kuat hinga terluka oleh rantai yang membelenggunya.

Leo mendorong masuk vibrator itu dengan kuat. Tanpa melakukan sedikit foreplay atau memberikan lube.

Rasanya sakit. Bagai terbelah dua. Dan pemuda cantik ini yakin jika cairan yang kini merembes keluar melalui celah holenya adalah darah.

"Jangan menangis sayang... Jangan menangis.." ujar Leo seraya mengusap lembut surai hijau Yoongi.

"Lepaskan vibrator itu! Sakit! Aku tidak mau! Kumohon keluarkan... Hiks.. Hiks.."

Pria tinggi ini bangkit perlahan. Berdiri pada sisi tempat tidurnya dan menatap Yoongi yang terisak di hadapannya.

Telanjang, terluka, dan terisak.

Dengan santainya, ia meraih remote yang tersimpan pada saku kemejanya. Menyeringai kejam pada si manis yang memohon padanya.

"Maafkan aku sayang... Hukuman, tetaplah hukuman... Karena hanya dengan cara ini kau akan sadar... Maksud dari sikapku selama ini padamu..."

Rrrrrrrrrhhhhhhh!

"Uaaaaaaagggghhhhh! Andwaeeeee! Aghhhhhhh! Lepaskaaaannn!"

Tubuh Yoongi terhempas kala seluruh alat yang menempel di tubuhnya bergetar dengan cepat. Rasanya sakit dan nikmat. Melebur jadi satu.

Puting merah mudanya menegang dan mengeras. Begitu pula dengan penis mungilnya yang bergetar hebat dan memasuki masa pre vulkaniknya.

Ia akan sampai kalau saja-

"Nyaaaaahhhhh!"

Vibrator itu menyenggol pelan titik manisnya. Mengaduk-aduk holenya hingga membuat kedua kakiya gemetaran.

"Nikmatilah permainan itu... Aku akan kembali setelah menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaanku okay?"

Leo pun tersenyum tipis. Melangkah santai kearah pintu kamarnya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tak perduli dengan penisnya yang telah mengeras, dan mengabaikan Yoongi yang menjeritkan namanya.

"Leo hyung! Lepaskan aku! Hyuuuuuung! Aaarrrggghhhhhh!"

.

.

.

 _"Pemuda manis ini baru berusia sembilan belas tahun... Tentu masih muda dan segar untuk kau pekerjakan di klubmu Tuan Han..."_

 _"Tidak appa! Apa yang appa katakan?! Aku tidak mau bekerja di tempat hina itu!"_

 _Plak!_

 _"Tutup mulutmu sialan! Kau itu hanya benalu di hidupku! Sudah lama aku ingin menyingkirkanmu... Dan saat aku menemukan waktu yang pas, tak kusangka kalau aku mendapatkan keuntungan dari semua itu..."_

 _"Tapi appa aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau menjadi hina! Aku tidak sudi menjadi pelacur!"_

 _Gyuuut_

 _""Aarrggghhhhh!"_

 _"Bawa saja bocah itu Tuan Han.. Perlakukan dia semaumu... Mau mati pun aku tidak perduli!"_

 _Yoongi meronta kala beberapa orang bodyguard menarik paksa lengannya. Hendak membawanya masuk kedalam sebuah klub murahan yang terkenal dengan bisnis kotornya._

 _"Berhenti..."_

 _Belum sampai mereka ke muka pintu, sebuah suara dingin menyapa indera mereka. Membuat mereka serentak menoleh ke satu arah dan mendapati sosok pria tinggi bersurai kelam berdiri di sisi sebuah mobil mewah tak jauh dari mereka._

 _"Siapa kau?! Berani-beraninya bersikap heroik dengan menghentikan kegiatan kami!"_

 _Pria itu masih terdiam. Melangkah pelan kearah Yoongi yang berusaha melepaskan belenggu dua bodyguard kekar yang menahan tubuhnya._

 _Hingga kini, mereka saling berhadapan. Pria itu menatap dalam manik Yoongi yang basah dan marah. Menyapa pipi porselen si cantik bersurai pirang itu dengan lembut kemudian tersenyum dengan amat sangat tipis._

 _" Kubeli dia dengan harga tiga kali lipat dari apa yang pria tua itu tawarkan..."_

 _Ucapannya yang santai dan angkuh seketika membuat orang-orang di tempat itu membola tak percaya. Begitu pun Yoongi yang merasa sesak pada dadanya._

 _Tuan Min tersenyum. Mengabaikan Tuan Han dan beralih cepat pada si pembeli baru yang tampak serius dengan ucapannya._

 _"Boleh aku tahu namamu anak muda?" tanyanya dengan senyuman lebar yang menghancurkan hati Yoongi._

 _"Leo... Kau bisa memanggilku.. Leo.."_

Cklek

Suara pintu terbuka itu menyadarkan Yoongi. Membawa jiwanya kembali dan memaksanya membuka kedua kelopaknya.

"How is it baby Yoon?"

Leo telah kembali setelah meninggalkkannya selama tiga jam yang penuh dengan siksaan kenikmatan. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia mendapatkan orgasme keringnya.

Penis mungilnya memerah dan testisnya terlihat memberat karena harus menampung jutaan sperma yang tak dapat keluar. Membuat si tampan bersiul pelan dan tersenyum sadis melihat santapannya.

"So... You enjoy your punishment baby?"

Yoongi terisak. Ia tak tahan lagi. Bayang-bayang masa lalunya yang datang membuatnya menyadari satu hal. Ia memang ditakdirkan seperti ini. Bahkan ayah dan ibunya pun meninggalkannya dan merelakannya dibeli oleh pria kaya tak dikenal.

 _'Aku memang pelacur.. Jalang... Tak berharga...'_

"Do you learn your lesson... My Son?"

Yoongi kehilangan segalanya. Hatinya, harga dirinya, tubuhnya. Untuk apa terus menyombongkan diri dan bertahan oleh hal yang mustahil dapat ia pertahankan?

Min Yoongi yang dingin, memiliki kehormatan, dan mahal sudah mati. Dan yang tersisa kini hanyalah Yoongi si pelacur jalang yang menyembah hanya untuk sebuah kenikmatan.

"Y.. yeshh daddy.. Yoongi memang.. Uahhh.. B..bersalah... Maafkan kesalahan.. Ngghhh.. Yang Yoong perbuat... J..just.. just untie me.. D..daddy.."

Leo menarik kedua sudut bibirnya seketika. Membentuk sebuah senyuman yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun.

Dengan perlahan, pria tampan serupa pahatan patung dari es ini melangkah menuju Yoongi yang tergeletak pasrah diatas ranjang. Merengkuh tubuh telanjang itu kemudian membalikkannya cepat. Membuat si manis kini menungging dengan segala kefleksibilitasannya. Menampilkan hole basah yang terisi penuh oleh sebuah vibrator yang bergerak cepat.

Kembali bangkit dan berjalan kearah mejanya. Meraih cambuk panjang dan membawanya mendekat pada tubuh Yoongi.

"N..no dad... Hiks.. Hikks.. Please.. Just.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Don't..."

Ctar! Ctar!

"Anghhhhhhhhhh! Nooo! Daddy stoooop it!"

Ctar! Ctar! Ctar

Tubuh Yoongi bergerak liar. Berusaha menjauhi cambuk yang menyapa bongkahan kenyalnya. Juga testisnya yang membengkak. Membuat aliran bening precum mulai menetes membasahi sprai.

"Kau sudah begitu basah sayang... Apa kau begitu menikmati cambukan yang Daddy berikan padamu?"

Ctar! Ctar! Ctar!

"Daddy noo! I'm so near... Please... I'm begging you... It's really hurts Dad.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Please..."

Yoongi benar-benar tak tahan lagi. Setiap cambukan yang Leo berikan membuatnya gila. Menggetarkan saraf sensitifnya dan membuat penisnya hampir mencapai puncaknya.

"It's hurts? Aish.. Jinjja? How bout this?"

Ctar! Ctar! Ctar!

"Nyaaaaaaah!"

Brugh!

Tubuh mungil Yoongi ambruk diatas ranjang. Ia berhasil mendapatkan sedikit cumnya. Yeah meski yang keluar hanyalah cairan bening saja.

"I bet that it's really good for you, right?"

Yoongi tak dapat lagi menjawab. Kepalanya pusing menahan kenikmatan kala ia berhasil meraih cum kecilnya. Bahkan ia tak menyadari jika Leo sudah berada diatas ranjang dan melepas seluruh atribut yang melekat pada tubuh polosnya.

"Open your eyes Min Yoongi... Kita belum selesai..."

Dengan perlahan, Yoongi membalikkan tubuhnya. Terlentang dibawah kungkungan Leo yang telah memenjarakannya.

Ia dapat melihat dada bidang pria tampan itu. Juga celana bahan yang kini tak terpasang dengan baik. Juga ereksi penuh pria itu yang menyapa penisnya .

Perlahan si cantik Yoongi mulai mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Leo. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher itu dan mengendusinya perlahan. Membuat si tampan terdiam.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Apakah Yoongi.. Begitu hina dimatamu hyung?"

"Apakah Yoongi.. Memang pelacur jalang seperti apa yang hyung katakan?"

Perlahan, jemari Leo terarah pada pipi Yoongi yang merah dan memar. Mengusapnya dengan begitu lembut kemudian mengecupnya.

"No... You're not Yoongi-ya.. You're the best thing i've ever had of my life... You are my angel... Not my slut..."

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Tapi hyung bilang.. Yoongi-"

"Aku hanya terlalu emosi... Aku tak suka milikku disentuh atau menyentuh orang lain.. Aku tak suka kau lebih nyaman berada diluar daripada bersamaku.. Aku.. Mencintaimu..."

Seketika kedua manik Yoongi membola. Ucapan Leo yang mengalir bagai air dan tanpa paksaan itu membuatnya menjauhkan wajahnya. Menatap pria yang tersenyum lembut di hadapannya.

"H..hyung... Kau..."

"Aku mencintaimu... Hanya itu.. Itu alasan dari sikapku selama ini... Itulah alasan mengapa aku membelenggumu... Karena aku mencintaimu.. Min Yoongi.."

"Benarkah?"

"Hmmm.. Sekarang, mari kita selesaikan semua ini.. Kita.. Bercinta.."

.

.

.

"Nghhhh~ Suck it baby Yoon.."

Yoongi tampak begitu menikmati aktivitasnya kini. Menungging indah dengan wajah yang tepat berada di depan kejantanan Leo yang tampak keras. Memijat dan mengusap permukaan yang berbalut precum itu dengan kedua jemari mungilnya.

Perlahan, bibir tipis pemuda cantik ini mulai mengecup. Sedikit menjilat dan memagut batang panas dihadapannya. Menggerung pelan kala jemari Leo meremas helaian surai hijaunya.

"Ahhh.. Your mouth.. Feels warm baby... Hhhh.. Suck it more..."

Bagai terlatih, pemuda cantik ini melakukan segalanya dengan baik. Menghisap kuat kejantanan Leo seolah memerah sesuatu dari dalamnya. Membuat sang dominan menggeram rendah dan semakin memaju mundurkan kepalanya.

"Yoongiiiii!"

Splurt

Leo sampai. Membasahi wajah Yoongi dengan cumnya. Membuat si cantik sedikit tersedak, kemudian tersenyum padanya. Mencolek sedikit dari sperma yang berada di wajahnya kemudian mengulumnya dengan menggoda.

Bruk!

Leo berhasil menerjang bibir Yoonginya yang nakal. Memagut dan mengeksplor seisi gua hangat yang terasa seperti susu itu. Membuat Yoongi terengah karena tak dapat mmengimbangi permainannya.

"Mhhhhhh! Mhhhhh!"

Memekik tertahan kala jemari Leo menyapa kejantanan mungilnya. Meremat dan memijatnya dengan tak sabar. Membuat sekujir tubuhnya terasa ngilu dan darahnya berkumpul ppada pusat gairahnya dengan cepat.

"Hyunghhh.. Wanna... Cumhh!"

Seketika Leo melepaskan genggamannya. Menjauhkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum nakal kala melihat Yoongi yang merengut padanya.

"Apa?" ujarnya tanpa dosa.

"Yak! Kau bertanya kenapa setelah melepaskan kekasihmu yang hampir mencapai klimaksnya?! Menyebalkan!"

Pria tampan ini terkekeh pelan. Menepuk kedua pahanya pelan. Meminta si manis untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

Dengan bibir yang mengerucut dan gerakan malas, pemuda cantik ini pun merangkak pelan. Menempatkan bongkahan kenyalnya pada kejantanan Leo. Membuat si tampan menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa heum?"

Si cantik tersenyum. Memiringkan kepalanya seraya menatap Leo dengan tatapan polosnya.

"I want your big cock inside me... Movin' fast, hard, and deep.. Can i get it now?"

Berujar dengan nada kekanakan yang manja. Berbanding terbalik dengan makna yang begitu nakal dan binal.

"Naughty boy..."

Slap

"Unghhhh~"

Yoongi menggerung pelan. Memeluk tubuh Leo dan melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang pria itu. Menggigit bibirnya kala merasakan jemari panjang si tampan melesak masuk dan memanjakan holenya.

"Benar-benar pelacur kecil.. Lihatlah lubangmu.. Menelan jemariku dengan lapar..."

Menambahkan dua jarinya sekaligus. Mengacak-acak dinding rektum Yoongi yang basah. Berusaha mencari titik manis yang mampu membuat pemuda manis itu-

Splurt

"Nyaaaaash!"

Merebahkan kepalanya sejenak pada pundak lebar Leo, Yoongi tampak sibuk mengatur nafasnya. Surainya basah dan tubuhnya lengket. Ia lelah namun belum mendapatkan yang ia mau.

"Ride me if you wanna get what you want.."

Leo duduk bersandar pada headboard ranjang. Membiarkan Yoongi menduduki perutnya dan memposisikan manholenya diatas kejantanannya yang ereksi penuh.

"Nghhhhhh.. Ahhh~"

Perlahan tapi pasti, hole basah itu menelan penis Leo dengan sempurna. Membuat si tampan mengumpat tentang betapa ketat dan panasnya lubang itu.

Tubuh Yoongi mulai bergerak. Maju dan mundur secara konstan dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Do you like it baby Yoon?"

"Yeshh hyung... Just.. Want to more.. Unghhh... Fast.."

Leo mengerti. Membantu Yoongi dengan memegang pinggang ramping pemuda cantik itu. Bergerak berlawanan arah hingga tubuh mereka semakin rapat.

"Uaahhhh! Moreeehh! Deeperhhh hyungghhhh!"

"Kau sangat nikmat Min Yoongi... Benar-benar nikmat hingga membuatku gila..."

Si cantik mengadahkan kepalanya. Bibir tipisnya terbuka. Mengeluarkan liur dan desahan penuh dosa. Terisak karena kenikmatan yang diberikan Leo padanya.

"Leo hyunghh.. Hyungh.. More.. Uaahhhh.. Rough my hole.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Please... Please.."

"I love you Yoongi-ya.. I swear that i never hurt you again.. I never make you cry..

Kedua insan itu bergerak dengan cepat. Menciptakan dosa dalam ruangan temaram itu. Mengejar putih yang kian dekat.

Melupakan segalanya.

"Min Yoongi!"

"Leo hyuuunghhh!

.

.

.

 _"Tuan Muda.. Apakah.. Tuan ingin sesuatu?"_

 _"Tidak.. Aku hanya perlu sendiri.."_

 _Leo berujar dingin pada pria tua dihadapannya. Melangkah menuju sebuah taman yang dipenuhi pepohonan rindang dan sebuah kolam buatan._

 _Sepasang manik darkchoconya menyapu sekelilingnya. Memicing kala mendapati sosok cantik bersurai pirang yang tampak berjalan memasuki kolam._

 _Leo membola. Hendak melangkah untuk mencegah sosok cantik itu namun urung seketika kala mendapati fakta yang lebih mengejutkan._

 _"Ya! Anjing kecil! Berhentilah menyalak dengan suara jelekmu itu! Kau lihat kan aku sedang berusaha menyelamatkanmu!"_

 _Si cantik menggerutu pelan. Menggapai sosok puppy mungil yang berada tak jauh darinya. Membawa anjing berbulu putih itu ke tepian kolam dan menyelimutinya dengan jaket yang ia pakai._

 _"Cha! Kau aman sekarang.. Hihihihi.."_

 _Leo terdiam. Menatap fokus pada eyesmile dan senyuman menawan si cantik. Mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan memotret sosok itu._

 _"Kau akan jadi milikku.. Secepatnya.."_

"Jadi.. Hanya karena itu?"

Yoongi bertanya dengan kepala yang mengadah pada pahatan tampan diatasnya. Memainkan jemarinya pada dada bidang pria yang dicintainya itu.

"Ya.. Kau tentu tahu kan tentang pepatah cinta datang dengan tiba-tiba... Seperti itulah.."

Terkekeh pelan, si cantik bersurai hijau itu memeluk tubuh Leo dengan manja. Memancing sebuah senyuman yang terbit pada paras es pria itu.

"Aku mencintaimu.. Leo hyung.."

"Aku tahu.."

"Lalu kenapa selalu menyiksaku?"

"Karena begitulah caraku mengungkapkannya.."

"Cih.. Dasar sadis.."

"Dan kau masokis.. Kita impas kan?"

"Aku begini karena kau hyung.. Apa kau lupa? Kau selalu memperlakukan aku dengan-"

Chuu~

Seketika sepasang manik Yoongi membola. Terkejut karena Leo yang menciumnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi secerewet ini sayang? Sudahlah.. Kau harus kuliah besok.. Ayo istirahat.."

Pada akhirnya Yoongi menurut. Menyembunyikan wajah meronanya dalam dekapan Leo. Membiarkan pria tampan itu menepuk pelan punggung telanjangnya seraya bersenandung kecil.

"Kuharap kau suka dengan hadiah yang kuberikan padamu besok.."

"Selamat tidur.."

"Sayangku.."

.

.

.

Yoongi berjalan pelan menyusuri kampusnya yang begitu ramai. Banyak mobil yang terparkir tak teratur. Dan yang membuatnya terheran-heran adalah banyaknya wartawan yang berkerubung di depan gerbang.

Melangkahkan kedua kakinya kearah tempat favoritnya. Mengernyit kala mendapati banyak orang yang berkerumun. Membuatnya semakin memacu langkahnya.

Hingga kala ia berhasil memasuki lapangan basket indoor itu...

"K.. Kim.. Kim Taehyung?"

Tubuh mungil Yoongi membeku. Tak percaya dengan apa yang tersaji di depan matanya.

Kim Taehyung, juniornya yang mengejar-ngejar dirinya, tergeletak dengan bersimbah darah. Mati dengan luka tusuk pada jantung, paru-paru, dan hatinya.

Dengan perlahan, Yoongi berjalan mendekat. Mengabaikan larangan polisi dan petugas yang ada. Hingga ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah tampan yang tak lagi bernyawa itu.

"Maafkan aku.. Kim Taehyung.."

Drrt.. Drrt..

Getar ponsel itu membuat Yoongi sedikit tersentak. Meraih benda persegi panjang itu dan mengusap panel hijau pada layarnya.

 _"Suka dengan hadiah yang kuberikan baby Yoon?"_

Suara lembut itu terdengar. Berbeda dari yang biasanya, namun mampu menggetarkan hatinya. Mengirimkan jutaan debaran pada jantungnya.

"Tentu hyung.. Jemput aku ya.. Aku ingin dirumah saja bersamamu hari ini.."

 _"Apapun untukmu sayang.. Tunggu aku.."_

Yoongi tersenyum. Menyimpan kembali ponselnya dan melirik sekilas kearah tubuh Taehyung.

"Semoga kau beristirahat dengan tenang Kim.."

Dan setelahnya, pemuda cantik itu pun melangkah. Keluar dari lapangan indoor dan meninggalkan area kampus. Berlari kala melihat sebuah audi hitam dengan seorang pria tampan yang bersandar pada sisinya.

"Hyung!"

Grepp

"Hahhaha.. Dasar manja..."

Leo terkekeh pelan. Membalas pelukan Yoongi dan mengecup pelan puncak surai pemuda cantik itu.

Karena Yoongi akan selalu mencintai Leo. Sadar ataupun tidak. Mau ataupun tidak. Pemuda cantik itu akan selalu terbelenggu. Dan menyerahkan hidupnya pada sosok kejam itu.

Karena baginya, Leo adalah segalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¤ ¤ ¤ F I N ¤ ¤ ¤**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My first BTS FF...**

 **Crack pair pula..**

 **Gimana?**

 **Gajekah?**

 **Wajib reviewnya yah!**

 **Mwahhh!**


	2. The Sequel

**"JEALOUSLY YOONGI"**

 **The Sequel of Chained Up**

 **Jung Taekwoon & Min Yoongi**

 **VIXX "Leo" & BTS "Suga"**

 **This is Yaoi..**

 **With mature content..**

 **Don't like? Just close this page immidiately..**

 **You've been warned baby...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prak!**

Suara benda terjatuh itu terdengar nyaring di dalam ruangan yang diisi oleh beberapa pria berjas ini. Menghentikan ocehan seorang dari mereka yang tengah menjelaskan sebuah proyek yang tertera pada layar besar di sudut ruangan.

"Ya! Jung Taekwoon! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lihat! Ponselmu jatuh!" bisik seorang pria bersurai pirang seraya berbisik pada pria tampan di sebelahnya.

Leo terdiam. Tak menghiraukan ucapan panik sahabatnya yang merupakan rekan bisnisnya. Juga tatapan penuh tanya seluruh anggota rapat.

Pandangan mata pria Jung itu kosong. Bagai kehilangan rohnya sesaat.

 **Brak!**

Kasar. Pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya dengan tiba-tiba hingga kursinya terdorong kuat ke belakang. Merapihkan lembaran berkasnya dengan tergesa.

"Maaf... Aku harus pulang.. Ada hal penting yang harus kuurus.." ucapnya datar pada setiap orang yang menghadiri rapat tersebut.

"Jung Leo, _are you crazy_?! Kita sedangg melaksanakan rapat penting!"

Pria yang duduk disebelah Leo mendelik horor. Tak percaya dengan tindakan sahabatnya.

"Hal yang akan kulakukan jauh lebih penting Kris.. Aku duluan.. Semuanya, aku permisi.. Selamat siang.."

Dengan mimik datar dan wajah tanpa dosa, pria tampan bermarga Jung itu pun berlari keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Kris yang melongo tak percaya di kursinya.

Pemuda pirang itu mengerjap pelan kala suara "Blam" dari pintu terdengar. Melirik benda persegi yang tergeletak di sebelah pantofel mahalnya.

Memungutnya cepat dan sedetik kemudian, sebuah seringaian tercipta di wajah tampannya. Seiring dengan netra tajamnya yang menatap layar di hadapannya.

"Ck..ck..ck.. Min Yoon Gi... _You're in danger baby_.. _You_.. _Are_.."

.

.

.

"Min Yoon Gi! _How dare you_!"

Leo menggeram memandang pemuda yang berada tak jauh di hadapannya. Pemuda dengan telinga kucing dan lukisan kumis di wajah cantiknya.

"Ahh~ Master sudah sampai miaw?"

Leo terdiam. Dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tak percaya dengan apa yang tersaji di depan sepasang darkchoco miliknya.

Di atas ranjangnya, Yoongi tengah menungging dengan indahnya. Memamerkan sepasang bongkahan kenyal bokongnya, serta sebuah ekor hitam panjang yang terapit diantaranya.

Wajah Yoongi memerah. Menatap sayu Leo dengan sepasang telinga hitam yang menempel diatas surainya. Mengundang geraman rendah dari pria Jung itu.

"Kau berniat menggodaku dengan mengirimkan video dance ala kucing ke ponselku hmm?"

Kedua tungkai panjang itu mulai melangkah. Mendekati ranjang secara perlahan dengan seringai mengerikan pada parasnya.

"Yoongi tidak menggoda miawhh~ Hanya.. Merindukan.. Ugh.. Sentuhan Masterhh miawhh~"

Pemuda cantik ini berujar dengan susah payah. Mendesah kala ekor yang nyatanya merupakan vibrator itu mengaduk-aduk holenya. Membuatnya mendesah nikmat.

"Kau terlihat senang Yoongi-ya.. Apakah kau begitu menikmati getaran dari vibrator ini hmm?"

"Nghhhh~ Tekan lebih kuath... Masterhhh~"

Tubuh Yoongi bertumpu pada ranjang. Melemas seketika kala Leo mulai menjamah ekor palsu itu dan menekannya dengan kuat. Membuat vibrator yang bergetar maksimal itu menyenggol pelan titik manisnya.

"Nyaahh! _More_... _Push it more_!"

"Kucing nakal... Aku harap kau memiliki alasan yang bagus untuk semua yang kau lakukan ini lil' kitty..." ujar Leo tepat pada telinga Yoongi. Mengulumnya perlahan hingga membuat desahan kuat mengalun dari belah pink pemuda cantik itu.

"A..ah~ _Wanna_.. Ugh.. _Cumhh_ ~"

Dengan cepat, pria tampan ini menggerakkan vibrator yang tertanam pada hole Yoongi. Jemari lainnya yang bebas ia arahkan pada laci nakas. Mengambil sebuah alat untuk mempercantik kucing manisnya.

" _Not now baby_ Yoon.."

Slap!

"Uwaaaahhhh!"

Tubuh mungil Yoongi ambruk. Meringis kuat kala Leo memasang cockring pada penisnya yang hampir mendapatkan cumnya.

"Well.. Karena kau telah bertindak nekat dengan menggoda Mastermu ini... Aku akan memberikan hukuman untukmu.."

"Andwaehh~ Tidak mau.. Ughh~ Pakai _sex toys_ lagi... Ahh~"

Pemuda cantik bersurai hijau kotor itu merengek kecil. Mengigit kuat bantal empuk yang ditidurinya demi melampiaskan nyeri dan nikmat yang mendera tubuh mungilnya.

"Baiklah... Aku takkan memakai mainan itu.. Cukup dua benda ini saja..."

Dengan tergesa, Leo meraih tubuh Yoongi cepat. Mendudukkan pemuda manis itu dipangkuannya dan menyeringai kala mendengar desahan Yoongi karena vibrator yang bersarang di holenya terbenam lebih dalam.

"Yoongi-ya..."

Pria tampan bersurai kelam ini menggeram rendah. Mengusap punggung telanjang si cantik dengan perlahan dan menggoda.

"Ungggg~"

"Siapa yang mengjarkanmu menjadi nakal begini heum?"

Merintih pelan, kucing manis ini semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Leo. Mengendus pelan perpotongan leher pria tampan itu seraya bergumam lirih.

"Tidak... Ahhh.. Tidak ada.. Yang.. Mengajari Yoongi miawhh~"

"Ya.. Berhenti mengeong seperti itu Min Yoongi.. Dasar nakal.."

 **Spank! Spank! Spank!**

"Uahhhhhhh!"

Pemuda manis ini memekik kuat. Mengalungkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Leo. Menikmati setiap tamparan pada bongkahan pipi bokongnya yang otomatis membuat "ekor" hitamnya semakin gencar mengaduk holenya.

"Sudah berani menggodaku heum? Kau suka jika aku memukul bokongmu seperti ini? _How slutty you are_.."

 **Spank! Spank! Spank!**

"Ughhhh~ Mas..terhh~ _Please_..."

Leo meraih kedua bahu Yoongi. Memberi jarak diantara tubuh mereka serta mengangkat sebelah alisnya kala melihat tatapan sayu pemuda cantik itu.

" _Please for what sweety_?"

Min Yoongi tersenyum. Mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah seringai cantik yang begitu menggoda. Dengan tubuh telanjang dan berkeringat, serta rambut basah yang berhias bando telinga kucing hitam.

" _Punish me_ ~ _Make me cum with your big dick_ miaw~"

Jung Leo tidak pernah merasa se _excited_ ini sebelumnya. Bagai diberi _aphrodisiac_ dalam jumlah besar. Yoonginya mampu mengidupkan ereksinya hanya dengan mengeong manja padanya.

Rasanya ingin segera melahap habis tubuh menggoda itu. Namun Leo bukanlah pria yang akan dengan mudah menuruti hasratnya. Dan memasukkan sebuah permainan dalam kegiatan sexnya dengan si manis Yoongi, adalah sesuatu yang wajib baginya.

"Kau ingin aku memasukimu?" tanyanya dengan mimik super datar yang dibalas anggukan cepat dari Yoongi.

"Kalau begitu.. Memohonlah.. Buat aku menginginkan dirimu Yoongi-ya..."

Leo mendorong tubuh Yoongi menjauh. Bangkit dan berjalan kearah single sofa di pojok ruangna. Melipat kedua tangannya seraya tersenyum pada si cantik yang terlihat kesal.

Yoongi memutar otaknya. Ia benar-benar butuh Leo. Penis mungilnya telah memerah karena cockring yang menghambat cumnya dan vibrator pada holenya hanya membuatnya frustasi karena tak mampu menyentuh titik manisnya secara konstan.

Tubuh lengketnya kembali ambruk diatas ranjang. Kedua kakinya gemetaran dan ingin menangis saja rasanya.

"Masterhh~ Please~ Unghhhh~ Masukkan penismu.. Shh.. kedalam lubang Yoongi miawhh~ Tunggangi Yoongi.. Uahhhh... Dengan kasar miawh~"

Leo tak bergeming. Tetap diam di tempatnya seraya memperhatikan setiap inci tubuh Yoongi. Membuat si cantik mengerang frustasi.

Dengan jemari gemetar, Yoongi meraih tail vibrator yang bergetar cepat pada holenya. Menungging indah dihadapan Leo seraya menolehkan kepalanya dengan seduktif.

Menggerakkan _sex toys_ itu cepat seraya mendesah dan mengeong sexy.

" _Loserhh_ ~"

Hanya sebuah kata. Diucapkan dengan desahan nikmat dan pandangan menggoda. Membuat Leo bergerak di tempatnya. Menatapnya tajam dengan aura mencekam.

"Vibrator ini bahkan.. Ahhh~ Dapat memuaskan lubang lapar Yoongi... Shhh.. Penismu.. Ahh~ Tak berarti apa-apa.. Masterhhhh~"

 **Brugh!**

Dengan cepat Leo menerjang tubuh Yoongi. Membuat kitten cantik itu terbaring terlentang dibawah kuasa tubuhnya.

" _How dare you to compare me with that fuckin' toys_.. _You wanna die heum_?"

"Aghhhhkkkkkk!"

Dengan kasar Leo mencabut vibrator basah itu dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yoongi kemudian mengigit pipi gembilnya pelan.

"Mari kita lihat.. Sampai mana kau bisa bertahan dengan hukumanmu bitch!"

 **Slap!**

"Nyaaaaaaah~"

Pria tampan ini memasukkan jemarinya. Hanya dua namun mampu membuat si cantik mendesah hebat. Membuka lebar kedua kaki indahnya untuk menerima jari panjang masternya.

"Kurang! A..ahhh~ Yoongi mau lagihhh~"

 **Slap!**

Tiga jari.

"Masih kurang masterhh! Berikan Yoongi semuanya- Aarrgghhhh!"

Leo tersenyum puas. Membenamkan keempat jemarinya kedalam manhole panas kittennya. Mengumpat tentang betapa sempitnya lubang itu.

" _Do you like it baby_?"

Yoongi gila. Menggapai apapun yang ia bisa demi melampiaskan sakit, nyeri, dan nikmat yang mendera tubuhnya. Kedua maniknya terlihat sayu dan belah bibir mungilnya terbuka. Meneteskan liur seraya mendesah hebat.

Leo berhasil mengambil alih tubuhnya. Memanjakan lubangnya dengan keempat jari yang mengacak-acak rektum sempitnya dan menusuk prostatnya dengan benar-benar akurat.

"Ahhh~ Ahhh~ Lebih dalam masterhh! Lebih cepat!"

" _Wanna cumhh_!"

Pria Jung ini meraih penis mungil Yoongi. Meremasnya lembut seraya melepaskan _cockring_ yang menempel disana. Menahan laju sperma si manis dengan jemarinya.

"Lepaskan... Uahhh~ Yoongi ingin cumhhh~"

" _Not now_.."

"Nyaaaah!"

Kedua kaki jenjang Yoongi terangkat. Seluruh titik sensitifnya berhasil dijamah oleh Leo. Kini pria itu sibuk melumat puncak dadanya. Membuat putih hampir sampai pada kedua manik sayunya.

 **Splurt!**

Pemuda manis itu berhasil mendapatkan cumnya. Memeluk erat tubuh Leo seraya menjerit nikmat.

" _Look at yourself now.. You act like a cockslut now.._ " ujar Leo seraya melepas celana panjangnya. Membebaskan penisnya yang sedari tadi terasa nyeri karena ereksinya.

" _Yeshh_ ~ _I'am your slut_... Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh.. Masterh.. _Your_.. Hhh.. _Slave_.. _Your_ -mmmhhhh~"

Dengan tak sabar, Leo melumat bibir Yoongi kuat. Memagutnya mesra dan mengecap manis yang seakan menjadi candu baginya.

"Urmmmhhhh~ Nghhhh~"

Mempersiapkan penisnya tepat di depan cincin merah muda milik Yoongi. Mengalihkan perhatian pemuda itu dengan kecupannya, dan...

 **Slap!**

"Nyaaaah!"

Yoongi menjerit. Memeluk tubuh diatasnya erat. Memuja bagaimana milik Leo yang besar dan panjan menghujamnya. Tepat, akurat, dan benar-benar nikmat.

" _Jesus Christ_ ~ Haaaah~ _To much_ ~ Hyaaaah~ _Feels~_ Ugh~ Goodh~"

"Kau.. Ugh.. Benar-benar kucing nakal Min Yoongi.. Jangan merapatkan lubangmu.. Atau aku takkan mengampunimu.."

Yoongi menyeringai lemah. Terus menggoda Leo dengan menyempitkan holenya. Menarik leher pria Jung itu kemudian berbisik menggoda tepat di depan bibir tipis dihadapannya.

"Kalau begitu~ Tunjukkan kalau penismu bisa memuaskanku.. Jung Leo~"

" _Naughty boy_.."

"Anggghhhhhn~"

Yoongi menjerit kuat. Dengan kasar Leo melesakkan jemarinya. Dua. Panjang dan menusuk holenya bergantian dengan penisnya.

"Masterhhh! Ahh! _R..rub it moreee_!"

Yoongi menggila. Mencakar apapun yang ia bisa demi melampiaskan kenikmatannya. Jemari Leo, penisnya, dan mulutnya yang mengulum puncak dadanya. Benar-benar membuat pikirannya berkabut oleh gairah yang memuncak.

"Aaarggh! _Feels gooodd_! _moreeehh_! _More roughly_! _Fuck me more Masterhhhh_ ~"

" _Shit_! Kau benar-benar pelacur.. Lubangmu benar-benar nikmat Yoongi-ya.. "

Mereka terus bergumul. Dengan Leo yang bergerak kesetanan, dan Yoongi yang terus menerus meminta lebih. Membuat ranjang mereka berderit kuat dan suhu di dalam kamarr bernuansa gelap itu bertambah panas.

" _I'm so close_.." bisik Leo pelan. Meraih bibir merah muda Yoongi dan melumatnya pelan.

"Mhhh... T.. _too_.."

Bagai harmoni yang melekat. Seiring dengan peluh yang menetes dan derit ranjang yang beringas. Dua insan itu mengejar putih yang hampir tiba.

"Leo hyuuung!"

 **Splurt!**

Puncak itu datang. Seiring dengan pelukan erat yang diberikan Leo untuk kucing manisnya, dan Yoongi yang tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menjeritkan nama Masternya.

Blugh

Si tampan menjatuhkan dirinya ke sebelah Yoongi. Terengah pasca orgasmenya. Meraih tubuh mungil yang basah karena peluh itu mendekat dan memeluknya lembut.

"Katakan padaku.. Apa yang membuat kau menjadi nakal seperti ini baby Yoon?"

Bertanya pelan seraya mengusap peluh yang membasahi dahi sempit Yoongi. Membuat si cantik mendongakan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan gigi mungilnya.

"Sebenarnya... Aku melakukan semua ini karena aku cemburu.."

"Mwoya?!"

Kedua manik sipit Leo membola. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terlontar dari celah bibir tipis Yoongi.

"Cem..buru?"

Yoongi mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang sudah hampir seminggu ini menhantuinya.

"Umm.. Aku.. Cemburu.."

"Cemburu pada siapa? Jangan bercanda Min Yoongi.. Aku bahkan menggila di kantorku dan tidak menemui siapapun selain kau, Wonshik, dan Kris.."

"Justru itu hyung~ Aku cemburu pada laptop dan dokumen brengsekmu! Kau mengabaikan aku selama hampir satu minggu dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktumu dengan benda-benda brengsek itu!"

"Kau cemburu pada sebuah laptop dan lembaran kertas?! Hahahaahahaaha!"

Tawa Leo pecah saat itu juga. Membuat Yoongi terdiam karena kagum.

Leonya yang biasanya hanya sedikit tersenyum dan lebih banyak memamerkan seringai mengerikannya kini tertawa lepas di hadapannya. Membuatnya merona dan merasakan debaran hangat di dadanya.

"Kau sungguh menggemaskan Yoongi-ya.. Apa kau begitu mencintaiku sampai bersikap sepeti itu hmm? Hahaahaha.."

"Uuh~ Berhenti tertawa hyung~ Kau menyebalkaan~"

"Hahaaha.. Tidak bisa berhenti Yoongi-ya.. Kau benar-benar-"

Chu~

Seketika Leo terdiam. Membiarkan Yoongi mengecup bibirnya. Tersenyum diam-diam seraya menarik pinggang ramping pemuda manis itu untuk merapat pada tubuhnya.

"Hyung menyebalkan.." lirih Yoongi seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona dibalik helaian surainya.

Leo terkekeh pelan. Mengusak lembut helaian surai Yoongi kemudian mengecup kening sempit pemuda itu.

"Jangan cemburu untuk hal yang tidak penting sayang.. Kau dengan pasti kalau aku milikmu dan takkan berpaling darimu.. Hmm?"

"Nee.. Aku mengerti hyung.."

"Good job"

Leo pun kembali tersenyum. Mengecup bibir Yoongi lembut, kemudian memeluknya itu erat. Membiarkan si cantik bersurai hijau kotor itu tertidur. Dengan senyum simpul padaa paras menawannya.

" _Sleep well baby_ Yoon.. _I love you_.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **F I N**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yap!**

 **This is the sequel!**

 **Maaf jika pendek dan mengecewakan..**

 **Maafkan segala typo dan kekurangan yang ada..**

 **Reviewnya wajib ya...**

 **Thankiss!**


End file.
